


Unseen

by MelyndaR



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ hides her feelings for her co-worker, but even if she didn't, she gets the feeling that they would still go unseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen

Jennifer "JJ" Jareau tried to keep an eye on David Rossi as he talked to a flirting blonde with way too much makeup on while simultaneously making sure that no one saw her watching them. The woman with Rossi made a parting remark and walked away from him.

JJ walked over and, hopping up onto a barstool beside him, asked casually, "Who was she?"

The older agent grinned at her, answering – clueless as to how the response cut at her – "The fourth Mrs. Rossi, if I'm not careful."

JJ forced a soft chuckle past lips that wanted nothing more than to frown and dropped her gaze down to her clenched hands, hoping that the man beside her didn't notice the change in her.

The hurt that his essentially casual, joking statement caused was unreasonable on so many levels, JJ knew, and yet it was there all the same. There was no reason for it though, she knew this as well. As a matter of fact, there were quite a few reasons why it  _shouldn't_  be there.

Namely, she was married, and her husband, Will LaMontagne Jr., was a wonderful man. That fact alone meant that she shouldn't – couldn't – have feelings for, let alone be in love with, David Rossi. Not to mention that there was Henry to consider. And the fact that she and Rossi both worked for the BAU would make a relationship with him difficult at best, to say nothing of the many complicated levels that came with adding Erin Strauss into the "if I were to date Rossi" equation. Add to all of that the fact that Rossi obviously didn't feel the same way about her, and her feelings simply weren't even worth revealing to him.

JJ blinked, realizing that at some point during her musings, Rossi had slipped away from beside her. She turned on the bar stool, trying to find him. She caught sight of him just in time for him to wink in her direction. JJ smiled brightly at him before realizing that he wasn't looking at her, but a woman who was somewhere behind her – the blonde he had been talking to earlier.

JJ blushed with embarrassment when she realized her mistake, but then the thought came to mind that her smile – much like her feelings towards him – had gone unseen by David Rossi.


End file.
